1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a switching mode power supply circuit for plasma display panel, and more particularly, to a switching mode power supply circuit for plasma display panel, in which a discharge resistor and a capacitor of an EMI filter unit are disposed following a relay unit, thereby reducing power consumption of the discharge resistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a plasma display panel is a flat panel display using a penning gas in a discharge phenomenon. Such a plasma display panel employs a light emission caused by a discharge which is generated between narrow electrodes coated with dielectric by using neon (Ne) or helium (He) of relatively high pressure as a base gas.
A switching mode power supply (SMPS) circuit is used to drive the plasma display panel. The switching mode power supply circuit is a module type power supply device that converts an external voltage into a voltage suitable for the plasma display panel. The switching mode power supply circuit uses semiconductor switching characteristics to control on/off operations and lessen impacts with respect to high frequencies above a commercial frequency. In particular, a switching mode power supply circuit for plasma display panel is required to supply power to each component in accordance with specific sequences in order to protect switching elements and prevent abnormal discharge upon initial power supply.
Compared with a cathode ray tube (CRT) which has been mainstream of display device, the plasma display panel is slim and light and can realize high definition and large screen. Thus, the current flat panel display fields are divided into plasma display panel and liquid crystal display (LCD).
In recent years, however, many efforts have been made to reduce standby power consumption for the purpose of energy saving throughout the world. Accordingly, there is a need for technology that can reduce standby power consumption in the switching mode power supply circuit.